Versteckspiel
by Sarah0683
Summary: Die Zwillinge spielen, und Elladan macht dabei eine Entdeckung.


_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben alles. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und beabsichtige es auch nicht._

__

_**Versteckspiel**_

„Du bist!"

Kichernd lief Elladan auf der Suche nach einem guten Versteck davon, während Elrohir anfing zu zählen. Schnell stürmte er durch die Gänge von Bruchtal und brachte beinahe einige Elben zu Fall, als er mit zuviel Schwung um eine Ecke bog.

„Elladan!", rief einer von ihnen empört, doch der Junge drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste, dass der Elb seinen Namen nur auf gut Glück gerufen hatte, denn außer seinen Eltern sowie Glorfindel und Erestor konnte niemand in Bruchtal ihn und seinen Bruder auseinander halten.

Von fern hörte er bereits Elrohir rufen: „Fertig oder nicht, ich komme!", und lief hastig weiter.

Abrupt kam er zum Stehen, denn aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er einen schmalen Lichtstreif, der aus einer angelehnten Tür auf den Steinboden fiel. Elladan wunderte sich, dieser Raum war sonst stets verschlossen. Er wurde ganz aufgeregt - wenn er sich dort verstecken könnte, dann würde Elrohir ihn niemals finden!

Vorsichtig schob er den Eingang ein Stück weiter auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Schnell machte er die Tür hinter sich zu und grinste breit – jetzt hatte er Elrohir ein Schnippchen geschlagen!

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stach ihm ein Funkeln ins Auge, und sein Blick fiel auf einen Gegenstand, der auf einem Tisch am Fenster lag. Eilig lief er hinüber, um ihn näher anzusehen. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über die Tischkante blicken zu können, und hielt sich dabei an derselben fest. Dann blieb ihm vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Vor ihm lagen der schönste Stirnreif, den er je gesehen hatte. Er war offenbar aus Mithril gefertigt und mit blauen Edelsteinen geschmückt. Zitternd streckte Elladan seine kleine Hand aus, um das Schmuckstück zu berühren. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich hinter ihm leise die Tür öffnete.

„Elladan, was tust du hier?", durchdrang auf einmal eine scharfe Stimme die Stille des Raums.

Erschrocken fuhr Elladan herum. „Glor…Glorfindel", stotterte er. „Wir… Verstecken… Tür…" Vor Schreck brachte er keinen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus.

Fast lautlos schloss Glorfindel die Tür und trat einige Schritte auf Elladan zu. Zitternd versuchte der Junge zurückzuweichen, doch er stieß schon mit dem Hinterkopf an die Tischkante. Ängstlich sah er zu dem Vanya auf, der hoch über ihn ragte.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, Elladan, was tust du hier?", fragte Glorfindel mit ruhiger Stimme – zu ruhig, wie Elladan fand. Der Tonfall war fast schon eisig zu nennen. Er konnte das Zittern seiner Stimme nicht verbergen, als er versuchte zu antworten.

„El…Elrohir und ich spielen verstecken. Die T…Tür war offen, und ich wollte m…mich hier verstecken, da…damit Elrohir mich nicht fin…findet."

Glorfindel sah einen Augenblick lang schweigend auf Elladan hinunter, ehe er vor ihm in die Hocke ging. Sanft umfasste er das Kinn des Jungen und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Mühsam hielt Elladan dem Blick stand, während Glorfindel bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken schien. Dann entließ der Vanya den jungen Noldo plötzlich aus seinem Griff und lächelte.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er. „Aber gib mir dein Wort, dass du nie wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis diesen Raum betreten wirst."

„Du hast mein Wort", versprach Elladan.

Mit einer Handbewegung gab Glorfindel ihm zu verstehen, dass er gehen konnte. Seufzend sah er dem Jungen hinterher, als er aus dem Raum stürzte. Langsam trat er zur Tür und verschloss diese wieder, bevor er den Mithrilstirnreif in die Hand nahm und sanft darüber strich, während ihn die Erinnerung an Gondolin gefangen nahm.

_… Caladúril… ihre strahlenden blauen Augen… der Mithrilreif, ebenso glänzend wie _

_ihr schwarzes Haar… das Schwert des Orks, das sich tief in ihre Brust bohrte…_

Glorfindel seufzte. Schon seit langer Zeit hatte er die Trauer um seine Geliebte überwunden geglaubt. Doch manchmal, in seltenen Momenten, brach sie wieder hervor, so wie jetzt, ausgelöst durch Elladans kindlich-unschuldiges Handeln. Er senkte den Kopf, und eine einzelne Träne rann über sein Gesicht. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen.

„Du Narr", schalt er sich selbst. „Sie wird davon auch nicht wieder lebendig."

Er nahm ein weiches Stück Stoff und begann den Stirnreif vorsichtig darin einzuwickeln. Anschließend legte er ihn in eine kleine Kiste. Er wollte nicht, dass die Zwillinge dieses Schmuckstück sahen – noch nicht. Er hatte es Elrond und Celebrían gezeigt, vor langer Zeit, als der Schmerz um Caladúril ihn noch häufig überwältigte und er gemeint hatte, ihn niemals ertragen zu können. Doch für die bohrenden Fragen der Zwillinge war er nicht bereit. Vorsichtig nahm er das Kästchen und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer. Er wusste, dass er zwar Elladan durch sein Versprechen gebunden hatte, dass dies aber nicht für Elrohir galt…

Unterdessen rannte Elladan auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder durch die Gänge von Bruchtal.

„Elrohir, Elrohir, ich muss dir was erzählen!"


End file.
